


Frozen Heartstrings

by TheLadyNoel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, First Time, Han is terrible with feelings, Hand Jobs, I'm terrible at tagging things, Luke was sexually abused on Tatooine, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Smut, The tauntaun scene, Uncle Own is a prick, Virgin!Luke, first time attempting smut, skysolo, so am I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyNoel/pseuds/TheLadyNoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the Tauntaun Scene in The Empire Strikes Back and what came after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is shorter than the others. This is also my first fic, so I'm sorry if it's terrible. I've only been in the SW fandom for a month. Please comment with suggestions!

Han kicked the tauntaun's side again, urging it on faster. It's heavy feet padded easily through the thick mounds of snow, but Han still let out a string of curses every few seconds, condemning the beast to a slow and painful death if it didn't hurry up. Night would fall soon.

Where could that damn kid be? Han thought for the umpteenth time, his eyes darting across the blinding expanse of white for any sign of Luke. He felt as if his eyeballs were frozen, and it was getting increasingly more difficult to breathe in the bitterly cold wind. Han knew that the night would be worse, though, and that Luke didn't stand a chance in it. 

Hell, he may already be dead. 

Han mentally kicked himself for the thought, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry; after all, it was a possibility. A new pang of desperation dug its icy claws into his heart. Han dug his heels into the tauntaun's rib cage again, ignoring the whine that followed. 

\----------------------------------------------

"Luke!" 

Han scrambled off the tauntaun, which grumbled at him, and shuffled through the heavy snow to where his friend lay motionless and covered in white flakes. Han dropped to his knees beside Luke and breathed a sob of relief when he pressed his hand hard against Luke's throat and found a pulse, albeit a faint one. 

"I'm so sorry, kid, everything's gonna be okay, I'm gonna get you back to the base and they'll fix you right up," Han rushed, digging his hands under Luke's shoulders and picking his upper half up out of the snow. He held Luke to his body; he could feel the cold through several layers of clothes. Luke whimpered with the movement and Han's heart jolted. "Luke? Can you hear me, kid?" Luke mumbled some more, but it all seemed to be delirious nonsense. 

"Alright," Han sighed, agitated. "Let's head back. We might be able to get halfway before nightfall."

Just then Han heard a piteous wail from behind him and he turned just as the tauntaun collapsed in a furry heap upon the snow, dead from exhaustion.

"Ah, son of a fuck," Han swore, ignoring the sharp pang of guilt he felt at being the cause of the animal's death. He turned back to Luke and started rubbing his face vigorously, hoping to stimulate blood flow to the frozen skin. Luke continued to babble. Han's mind whirred uncomfortably as he realized what he needed to do to keep Luke warm as he set up a ragtag shelter. He didn't like the idea--Luke sure as hell wouldn't--but it was necessary for his survival.

Han dragged Luke over to the dead tauntaun and almost moaned at the warmth still radiating from the body. Hating every second of what he was doing, Han grabbed his friend's lightsaber and slashed open the beast's stomach; half its innards sloshed out in a big heap of warm, disgusting goo which steamed as it came into contact with the cold. Han swallowed back bile and crinkled his nose. 

"I'm really sorry 'bout this, kid," he said, and stripped Luke's frozen jacket from his arms, throwing it off to the side. 

He shoved Luke's feet in first, his stomach turning at the squish and the squelching sound as he pushed Luke deeper into the tauntaun's guts. When he was as submerged as possible without covering his face, Han threw the discarded jacket over the gaping hole to try and trap in some heat. 

Han brushed Luke's frost-covered hair away from his face one last time before going to set up the tent. 

As Han stomped off, Luke mumbled his name.

\----------------------------------------------

The tent was set up. It wasn't much of a shelter, but it would keep the jagged wind off of them. Shivering almost violently from the cold, Han trudged back towards Luke, his heart skipping a beat when he realized that the boy wasn't babbling anymore. He pressed his hand to Luke's neck and again reveled in the pulse he felt. He was just asleep; some of his color had come back, but not much.

Han then tried to figure out how he was going to drag Luke out of a dead tauntaun without taking its innards with him. One of Luke's hands was free, so he took that and heaved, the smell and sound of shifting guts threatening to bring his lunch. When Han reached down to grab Luke under his arms and his fingers slipped through thick...goo, he actually did lose his lunch. He turned away from Luke and bent over the snow, retching. 

When there was nothing left in Han's stomach to vomit up, he steadied his breathing and wiped his mouth on his frozen sleeve. He wrapped his trembling hands around the cleanest part of Luke's wrists and drug him through the snow to the entrance of the tent. 

He can't sleep in those nasty-ass clothes, Han thought. He didn't like the decision that thought led to. Sighing in frustration, Han carefully peeled Luke's clothes off and three thin in a wet heap upon the farthest corner away from the thin bedroll. He thought about leaving his underwear, then decided that Luke was just going to have to forget his modesty. He took those off too, trying to keep his eyes off of Luke's groin as he used an old hanky to wipe the goo off of Luke's skin. 

He only partially failed; of course, he was going to see all of Luke as he gently laid him down on the bed, but he wasn't exactly at liberty to stare. In other, less dire circumstances, Han would say Luke was beautiful: slender, but underneath that cold skin lay long ropes of muscle, toned from working on the farm. His dark gold hair went in all different directions on his head, and his lips were slightly parted as he slept. A few fine, sparse hairs dotted Luke's chest and under his navel, growing darker and thicker as it led down between his legs.

But Han didn't have time to spare. He was thinking through another dilemma as his head started to swim and Luke began to shiver again.

I-I don't think he'd mind...this is a life-or-death situation.

Han harrumphed and unzipped his jacket and toed out of his boots. Our base just had to be on goddamn Hoth. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his arms out. Coldest fucking planet in the system. He shimmied out of his pants and kicked them away. Vader better not ever find us here, or I'm gonna make sure Leia never makes a decision again. Slipped his underwear down his legs and was suddenly nervous. 

Taking a deep breath, Han laid down next to Luke and pulled the thin blanket over them. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at the warm body next to him. Almost as if on autopilot, he rolled into his side and hooked one arm under Luke's back, one over his stomach, holding him close. Luke mumbled something in his sleep.

Han was just nodding off when a set of icy fingers creeping over his arm woke him up. He bit back a curse and looked at Luke, who was still sound asleep with his head lolled back against Han's chest.  Han felt an unexpected pang of fondness for the boy, whose fingers were still ice cold and stiff.

He might need those someday. 

Laying him on his back, Han sat up beside Luke and cupped his hands in both of his own. He rubbed them vigorously and brought them up to his mouth to blow hot air on them. Han paused and then made the split second decision to take all of the fingers on Luke's left hand into his mouth, where he sucked the cold off of them. He laid that hand, warm and wrinkled with saliva, on Luke's chest and repeated the process with his other hand. 

Once Luke's fingers were no longer in danger of falling off, Han lid back down and pulled Luke to him, chest to chest. He could feel Luke's heartbeat against his skin, and hear his breathing in his ear. It wasn't long before he fell asleep to that merciful lullaby.

\----------------------------------------------

Han awoke the next morning to a most glorious sound, which made his heart thump and a giddy laugh tear its way out of his throat: a small ship from the base was close to them. Their rescue was finally here. 

"Luke! Hey, kid, we--" Han pushed Luke away to look at him. His face was flushed bright red and his whole body was covered in s thin layer of sweat. His breath came in shallow pants. Han hissed when he pressed the back of his hand against Luke's forehead: his friend had contracted a pretty strong fever during the night. 

His mind buzzing and heart speeding anew, Han scrambled out of bed and into his clothes, yelping at the icy material on his warm skin. He spoke quickly and excitedly to Luke the whole time. He recoiled when he felt for Luke's clothes--they were still covered in tauntaun goop, and were almost frozen solid. 

He pulled Luke's underwear and jacket out of the pile and shoved Luke into them, since they weren't entirely soiled, and would cover most of him. 

Han could hear the craft getting closer. He rolled Luke up in the blanket, ignoring his feeble whining, and almost tore the flap off the tent in his hurry to get outside and wave the pilot down.

He saw the pilot nod in recognition and relief coursed through his veins and almost brought him to his knees as he began to descend. A wide grin split his face and he rushed back inside the tent and grabbed Luke, still wrapped in the blanket. He carried him to the small ship and clambered in.

Han idly combed through Luke's hair and dropped his head against the back of the seat, a stray tear or two streaking down his face  as the base came into view. Luke was clutched tight in Han's arms--Han vowed never to let the kid go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up and is told what happened out there in the storm. Things don't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so there's some triggering stuff in this one. Bullying/demeaning language will be introduced by a line of ~ and sexual/physical abuse will be • Stay safe, lovelies! Also, bc I didn't mention it last chapter, this story is completely based off of "Caught", a fic of the same prompt by Nightvalemeteorologist. Go read it, it's fantastic!!!

The next several minutes were a blur: The ship settled back into the base and was overrun by officials, including Leia, insistent on dragging Luke out of Han's arms and to the medbay. At first Han fought them, screaming obscenities and refusing to leave him. In the end, Leia convinced Han to at least let them lay Luke out on a stretcher and take him to the medbay to be healed; she had to promise Han that he could stay with Luke, if only to get him to calm down. Han grumbled, but agreed. 

The trip to the medbay was short. The doctors immediately stripped Luke down and placed him in a bacta tank, tubes and contraptions coming out of his mouth. Han chewed his thumbnail anxiously and kept an eye on Luke through the glass, and denied being worried every time Leia asked him. He shot stress-induced daggers at her every time he noticed her side-eyeing him. 

Some of the weight fell off Han's shoulders when he heard the familiar warbling roar of his best friend.

"Chewie!" Han exclaimed, relief making him sag against the wall. He was physically and mentally exhausted from the past day's events. Chewie grunted animatedly at him. Han frowned. "I can't leave Luke, buddy."

Chewie growled sadly.

"Oh, yes you can, Han," Leia piped up, none too gently. "Go talk to Chewbacca and then get some sleep. You look terrible."

Han was too worn out to give much more than a barely vicious 'gee, thanks' before he headed off to his quarters, Chewbacca close following.

Chewie grunted a terse question, followed by an anxious one.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Han answered dejectedly, and then, after a pause, he added quietly. "And...yes, I'm worried about the kid." 

Han didn't know why he cared so much. Maybe because Luke was a Jedi?  Their only hope against the Empire? Or, perhaps, it was because Luke was so young and innocent, yet so strong? Han couldn't help but admire his friend. 

They approached Han's door. He patted Chewbacca on the shoulder and bid him farewell. Han then promptly went into his room, took off his boots and jacket, and collapsed on top of the the covers, still fully clothed. He was asleep in minutes. 

He dreamt of blue eyes peeking out from underneath the snow.

\----------------------------------------------

Luke could barely open his eyes. They felt glued shut, but he could see the light on the other side of them. He worked on shifting each part of his body, starting with his toes and going up. He arched his back and yawned, and finally pried his eyelids open. 

"Good morning, Luke," he heard a soft female voice say. Leia. "Or night, rather." She was grinning in delight, and Luke smiled back weakly. "I'm so glad you're alright. We were all so worried--Han most of all."

Han? Han Solo was worried about me?

Luke's confusion must've shown in his face, because Leia gave him a brief run-down: "You weren't coming back and it was about to start getting dark so Han flipped out and went to find you." She added softly, looking down at her intertwined fingers, "We all thought you were dead. Both of you."

Luke's mind was filled with an overwhelming amount of emotion. Han had saved his life. Han had went out into that deadly storm to save him, Han--

"Where is Han?" Luke's voice was raspy and his tongue was thick from sleep. "Is Han okay? Where--"

"Han is fine. Worried about you, but okay physically. I sent him to bed." 

Luke relaxed back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling. He felt as if he was forgetting something important; he couldn't tell if his memories were real: being numb, feeling like he was dying. He wasn't strong enough to use the Force to save himself. And then he was warm, like he was enveloped in something soft. He remembers falling into a dreamless sleep. 

He remembers waking up once, delirious with fever. He thinks he remembers strong arms around him, small breaths puffing against his neck as he plummeted back into his coma-like sleep--

"What happened, Leia?" 

Leia took his hand before answering. Her eyes were honest and sympathetic. "Han found you, but his tauntaun died before he could bring you back. You needed warmth, so he...kinda...you know." She looked sick as she said it, and when Luke realized what she was implying, he tasted bile at the back of his throat. Leia rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand. Luke breathed deeply, steadying himself, and nodded at her to go on. "Han set up a tent and you both stayed there until this morning, when one of our pilots rescued you." 

Just then, a door opened, and one of the other pilots on the base strode in. Both Luke and Leia stifled a groan--this guy was arrogant and liked to act like he was better than everyone else on the base. No one liked him. 

He saw Luke and grinned. Luke sat up, more than ready to get out of bed and find Han and his own clothes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Loverboy, where's your knight in shining armor?" The pilot asked salaciously. Leia fumed, but Luke stopped her before she could throw this guy into the snow.

"Han saved my life. He is the most honorable man I know." Luke spoke with authority and slight venom. 

The pilot adopted a simpering look. "Aww, look at him. He's in love."

Luke felt as if he'd been struck. He recoiled, heart pounding. His brain didn't like the suggestion it had just been given, but...it felt a little too comfortable with it at the same time.

Leia marched up to the pilot, her eyes burning holes in his uniform. "How dare you speak to Commander Skywalker like that! He is a Jedi, he could kill you with a flick of the wrist, you miserable little--" Leia's tirade was ended when the pilot got in her face and grabbed her forearm roughly.

"You fucking skank, don't you ever speak to me like that." He spat, and raised his hand as if to hit her. 

Luke unfroze at that moment, and, without thinking, threw his hand out towards the pilot, fury burning in his veins like hot oil. 

The pilot went flying against the doorframe. His whole body hit it with an awkward crack, and he collapsed onto the floor. He only stayed there for a moment before scrambling unsteadily to his feet and sneering at Luke.

"Faggot," he seethed, and spun out of the door. Leia turned to face stare at Luke, a look of wonderment on her face. Luke stayed rooted to the spot, too many thoughts battling for dominance in his brain.

"Luke..."

"Why did he speak to me like that? What aren't you telling me?"

"Luke, it's not a big deal, really."

"Then tell me. I can take it. What can be worse than sleeping in tauntaun guts?" He was trying for levity, but his voice was shaking with hurt. There was a painful lump forming in his throat. He hadn't been spoken to like that for a while, and it brought back memories he'd rather keep locked away.

Leia looked at him with uncertainty. "Leia, tell me now. Please." Luke's eyes were filled with burning tears which threatened to spill over.

"Luke..." Leia was hesitant to tell him; it really wasn't a big deal, but by the way Luke was acting now, she knew that he'd react badly. Finally she gave in, speaking in a rush. "You were freezing to death. Han was, too! Your clothes were covered in tauntaun guts, they would've frozen to your skin, he had to take them off! You needed to share body warmth or you both would've died! I'm sure he didn't look, or try anything, I mean, it's Han, he would never--" 

Luke whimpered and bent over slightly, raising his shoulders and wrapping his arms tightly around himself. His knees gave way and he fell to his knees, wet sobs wracking his body. 

Leia was at a loss. She didn't understand why he was reacting so badly to the news; yes, it was embarrassing, but it was Han they were talking about! He was trying to save Luke's life!

"Luke, honey, it's okay, Han won't ever talk about it," Leia tried to touch Luke's shoulder reassuringly, but he jumped back as if he'd been electrocuted. 

"Don't touch me," he sobbed, crawling backwards away from Leia. She stepped towards him, worried about Luke's mental health. Maybe he wasn't healed yet? Could the cold have affected his emotions? "I said don't TOUCH ME!" He screamed. His eyes were filled with what could only be described as terror. Leia was shocked, complete and utterly unsure of what to do or say. 

Luke scrabbled to his feet and ran out, a hand pressed against his mouth. 

Leia didn't stop him.

\----------------------------------------------

Han woke up to footsteps outside his room. He had barely cracked his eyes open when there was a short series of demanding thumps on his door. 

Han groaned and rolled out of his bed, his muscles aching. "What?" He yelled in the general direction of the door. "I'm sleeping," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"It's me," said a small voice from behind the door. Han was awake and alert immediately. "It's Luke," he added, as if he thought Han wouldn't recognize him. There was a strange tone to his voice that made Han rush to the door and wrench it open, revealing a blotchy-faced Luke, tears streaming down his face. 

Han's eyes widened in surprise. "What's wrong, kid? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

Luke's lips trembled and he covered his mouth with a shaking hand. He clenched his eyes shut and leaned against the doorframe for support. 

"Hey, kid, c'mon now, let's get you inside."

He placed an arm around Luke's shoulders, but removed it when he shied away and made a keening noise. "Okay, okay, I won't touch you, just...come inside, please?" Han recognized the sheer terror in the boys eyes, the flight instinct. He had to tread carefully. 

Luke finally nodded and stepped inside. Han gave him a wide berth. Luke sat on the bed, staring at nothing. 

"Hey kid, glad to see you up and moving. You had me worried there for a while." More staring. "So, are you okay?" He thought about that question and added softly, "Physically, at least?" 

This got a response. Luke turned his head slowly to face Han, and in his eyes Han saw a suffering that went deeper than the pain from almost dying.

Han moved carefully over to the bed and sat down as far away from Luke as he could. This time Luke didn't startle. Well, there's something. 

They sat there in silence for several minutes.

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" Han asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. 

Luke shook his head absently but then switched to nodding. Han's heart twisted in remorse. 

"What did I do?" He thought a minute. "Is it about the tauntaun? Because that was disgusting, I know, but I had to do it, I had to keep you warm--"

"It's not about the fucking tauntaun, Han," Luke interrupted. Han's eyes widened in shock at the language he had never heard from the kid before. 

"Well, then what's wrong, kid?" Han tried again, though he knew the answer. Luke looked at him and stared blankly for a moment. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did you touch me while I was asleep?" 

Han recoiled from the question as if he'd been slapped. Luke mistakenly took his stunned silence as confirmation and began crying again, head in his hands. 

"Wait, nonononono, that's not what I meant, you just surprised me!" Han insisted. Luke peeked out from behind his hands, eyes bloodshot and scared. He looked so small. "I didn't--I would never--I'd kill anybody who tried--" 

A sudden revelation took away Han's ability to speak. Luke hunched over and wrapped his arms around himself, his breathing shallow and erratic. He was staring at nothing again. 

"Luke, has..." Han swallowed. Finishing the sentence was probably the hardest thing he'd done in a while. "Has anybody ever touched you without your permission before?" 

Luke said nothing, just nodded once.  

Han's heart broke for the kid. Somebody had hurt him so intimately--

A sudden wrath overtook Han's mind. "Who were they? I'll fucking kill them," he spat. "If I have to search every goddamn star system that exists, I promise, I'll find the sick fucker and rip their throat out--"

"You can't. He's already dead."

Han took a few seconds to calm down and form a coherent thought. Suddenly everything clicked into place and he looked at Luke, horrified.

"You...your...uncle? Your family did this?" Han couldn't decide whether to be shocked, disgusted, or vengeful.

He saw Luke's expression and decided on all three. 

Luke felt tired all of a sudden. Exhausted like he could sleep for a thousand years. 

"Yeah. He never actually...you know..."  
Luke muttered. He sounded nervous at the end, and Han could've sworn he blushed.

"What did he do?" Han mentally kicked himself for asking such a terrible question. "I mean...why?"

Luke scoffed, then glanced at Han. This time, Han was certain that the kid's face reddened. "I...it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, kid! The bastard hurt you, his own family! There was absolutely no reason for it!" Han was almost shouting. He scooted closer to Luke and placed a finger under his chin, pulling his face up to look into his blue eyes, filled with tears that slowly trekked down his face. "Luke, listen to me. This is not your fault. Your uncle did this to you because he was a disgusting prick, not because you deserved it an any way. Do you understand me?" 

Luke covered Han's hand with his own. He stared into Han's eyes, honest and beautiful, and he saw love and protection. He saw safety.

"I understand. My uncle just..."Luke broke off, shaking his head. 

"Just what?"

"He didn't...like the way I...was. Am." 

"Kid, there's nothing wrong with you. I swear. Me and Leia are your family now, and you can tell us anything, be anything, and we'll still be here. We will never hurt you." 

Luke leaned into Han's touch, and Han slipped his arms around the boy and held him. 

"I told him I was gay." 

The statement was blunt, and it jolted Han, who had never actually considered Luke's sexuality. But Han shook off the surprise. "He hurt you for that?"

Luke nodded against his chest and Han stroked his hair. The kids breathing had calmed down, at least. 

"He told me that I was a man, and men are supposed to be with women. Then he ripped off my clothes and...grabbed me, there, and told me if I want to be a fag then I might as well not be a man at all. He told me if he ever caught me with another boy that he'd...cut it off." Luke's fingers were dug into Han's shirt, and Han was rocking him gently, sharing in the boy's grief. He was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Kid," he began roughly, "if I knew, I would never have--"

"It's okay, Han. I overreacted. I know--"

"You didn't overreact."

"--you would never do anything. It just scared me. My uncle used to make me take my clothes off when my aunt was out and he'd hit me, over and over again..."

Han held Luke tight. "He'll never touch you again, nobody will, not as long as I live. I swear to you, I will always protect you."

"Sometimes he'd put his fingers inside me."

Han tensed and shut his eyes. "What?"

"He's hold me down and shove his first two fingers in me, sometimes three. He told me that's what it felt like to be fucked by another man." Luke took a shaky breath. "It hurt...he'd do it until I swore that I would never be with a man. And--and I don't want to, if it feels like that." Luke's voice was small and quivering as he remembered that particular intrusive pain.

"It doesn't," Han said without thinking. Luke detached himself from Han and looked at him, incredulity written clear on his face. "Hurt, I mean. Not if you do it right." Luke gaped. "What?"

"You've...done that? With a man?" Luke asked, bewildered. Han blinked and then chuckled, realizing what the kid meant.

"Yes, I've had sex with a man. I've been lots of places, kid. Not everyone's a sick bastard."

"So," Luke began, trying to muster the courage to ask Han something so personal. "Does that mean you're also...you know...like me?" 

"Gay?" Han barked a laugh, then regretted it when Luke's face fell. "Sorry, that was mean. But no, I'm not gay. I've been with plenty of women, too." 

Luke nodded in understanding, the atmosphere in the room growing increasingly awkward. 

"So when you...had sex with men, they...were inside you? Did you ever...?And how did--"

"Kid, I'll explain the fundamentals of anal sex later," Han grinned at Luke's reddening face. "You need to sleep right now." 

Luke didn't move. "Do you think that you could...ever...show me?" He looked down as he asked this, a bright red blush dominating his face. 

Han sucked in a breath, something in his chest tightening. He could barely form a coherent thought, much less agree to sex.

"Not tonight, kid," he finally said with a sigh. Luke winced and curled in on himself again. He nodded and made a move to get up and leave. Han grabbed his wrist, and yanked him back until their faces almost touched. "Hey. That's not to say no, kid. Just not right now."

Luke, wide-eyed, nodded slowly. 

He closed those wide eyes as Han pressed his lips against Luke's, gently but determinedly. Luke tilted his head and snaked an arm around Han's neck, holding him close as their mouths moved together. 

They parted and Han leaned his forehead against Luke's, rubbing his hands down Luke's sides. 

"Why don't you stay in here tonight? There'll be no touching, I promise. Just sleep."

Luke nodded. 

That was the best night of sleep Han had gotten in several years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for comments. 
> 
> And my tumblr is http://www.epicwillalwaysbemyfavouriteword.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is 100% virgin. Well...until Han gets to him. Then he's like...82%.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my hand at porn (Hahahaha puns). Just FYI, I do not know how penises work. I'm so sorry for this trash.

The next morning, Han woke up on his own. He racked his brain for any reason to get out of bed, but he found none.

He could find one very good reason to stay in bed, though: Luke Skywalker was spread out beside him on his back, his limbs sprawled and his lips parted in a perfect picture of sleep. Han smiled and gently laid his arm over Luke's abdomen, and closed his eyes.

He wasn't asleep very long when he was jerked awake by a distressed whimper from Luke. Han propped up on his elbows, expecting to see Luke in the throes of a nightmare.

Instead, Han was very surprised to see Luke's mouth agape and brow furrowed. His breaths were short and his face was flushed bright scarlet. Han's attention was drawn to the boy's pelvis when it lifted up off the mattress abruptly and came back down. Luke was fully hard in his cotton sweatpants, his erection tenting the material. As Han watched in wonder, Luke whimpered again and thrust his hips upward.

Han was half-hard watching this, but the kid was never going to get any relief humping the air. Han carefully grasped Luke's right wrist in his fingertips and, when Luke didn't wake up, he maneuvered the hand to the kid's obvious boner. The hand laid there for a moment, not doing anything, so Han squeezed the fingers around Luke's erection a few times.

Luke moaned so loudly that Han looked at his face to make sure he hadn't woken up. His eyes were screwed shut as he thrusted against his hand, still fully asleep. Han breathed with each thrust, completely ensnared by the scene.

"Come on, kid, keep going...that's fucking great." Han was hard now, his own erection screaming for liberation from his pants.

"Han." Luke moaned. Han froze. His eyes traveled from Luke's crotch to his face, where his eyes were cracked open halfway, still thick with sleep. "Han, I don't know what to do."

"Um, well," Han cleared his throat. "You can come like that, but it'd be easier to actually touch yourself."

Luke thought about it, still palming himself through his pants, and nodded. Han worked the waistband of his pants down, but stopped partway.

"Is this okay? I can leave."

Luke shook his head sharply. "No. I need you here."

Han sucked in a breath, his cock twitching in his pants. _Fuck, this kid's gonna be the death of me._ He finished pulling Luke's pants and underwear down and Luke kicked them off the bed.

Luke was truly beautiful. Han had seen him naked before, but it was survival, so it didn't count. Luke was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, and his cock was hard and curved up towards his stomach. A small amount of pre-cum was dripping onto his abdomen. Han couldn't help but stare, his heart pounding.

"You're beautiful, kid," he said huskily. Luke whined quietly at the praise.

"Han, I...what do I do now?" Luke was biting his lip, blushing furiously. Han stared blankly for a moment, not understanding. "I mean...I've never..."

Han's eyes widened in shock and he sat up in the bed, staring down at Luke. "You've never jerked off before? _Ever_?" Luke shook his head, still a bright red. "Christ, how have you managed up until now? I mean--you've _never_ had an orgasm?"

"No. I always thought my uncle would know somehow."

Han's face softened a little. "Well, he ain't here now. It's just you, me, and the problem at hand." (* **puns** *)

Luke blinked and looked down at his cock, still aching for attention. "So I just sort of..." Luke trailed off and tentatively wrapped a hand around his cock. He gasped sharply and bit his lip. Then he looked up, and Han saw desperation in his eyes. "Han...I don't--I can't--can you show me? I know you're hard, I can see it. Just...do this with me. Please?" He added, soft blue eyes looking up alluringly through thick lashes.

Han had forgotten how to breathe. The only thing that brought him back to reality was the painful throbbing of his erection in his pants. Absently, he nodded and pulled down his zipper. He shucked off his pants and threw them carelessly on the floor with Luke's.

Luke, whose eyes were huge and staring at Han's length, his jaw dropped. He was breathing heavily, his hand still gripping his dick. Han laid back next to him, their faces only a few inches apart. Luke moved his leg so it touched Han's.

Han took himself in his hand and exhaled at the momentary relief it brought. "Okay, so no one can really tell you how to masturbate, because everyone's body is unique. Basically, you just sort of move your hand...'n find what...works..."

He began pumping his hand up and down his shaft, putting more pressure on the upstroke. He exhaled slowly and let his eyes fall shut; it had been a while since he's pleasured himself, and he'd never done it with anyone else--

Han pried his eyes open and stilled his hand at the base. He turned his head to Luke, whose eyes were on his cock. He was trying to copy Han's strokes, but slower and more sloppily. His toes were curled in and he was biting his lip, but his eyes were still undecided.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Han sighed.

"It's not working. It feels _okay_ but...it's not amazing."

"Like I said, everyone's different. Just take your time, and--"

"Can you do it for me? Just this once?" Luke's voice was small but pleading. Han met his eyes for a moment then exhaled.

"Sure. If you want."

Han wasn't an amateur in hand jobs, but Luke was different, somehow. Every other man was just a quick fuck outside a bar, or a favor he owed. But Luke... _deserved_ it. Han wanted to see Luke come, wanted to see him fall apart and experience one of life's greatest pleasures.

And to be the one to give him that? He was _honored_.

Han straddled Luke's thighs, their erections almost touching. Han looked for confirmation in Luke's eyes, and Luke nodded. That was all the permission Han needed.

Without hesitation he wrapped his hand around Luke's cock, rubbing his thumb over the glans. Luke gasped and bucked his hips when Han circled his head, the inside of his thumb expertly brushing the slit.

"Oh my God, Han..." Luke screwed his eyes shut and thrust his hips into Han's hand again. Han stroked him at a moderate pace, relishing the feeling of his palm against the smooth, hot skin, the brush of wiry hair against the side of his hand on each downstroke.

Luke was a mess below him. Writhing and clawing at the bed, moaning and panting. More than once Han's name left his lips, and Han stroked him more roughly each time it did. This wasn't about finesse, it was about getting Luke off for the first time.

When Luke got close, he got scared. "Han...Ha--Han it's..I don't know what...Han," he panted, one of his hands grasping Han's other wrist.

"I know, kid, you're going to come. Just let it happen," then, finally, "let go, Luke."

And, yelling Han's name, Luke came.

Cum spurted onto his chest and neck, and Luke continued to cry out and writhe as he came, Han stroking him through it. When he finally came down from his high, his eyes were open and unfocused and his heart pounded, and he breathed in deep pants, trying to steady himself.

"Han, that...was..." Luke huffed and made a _huuuggghhhnn_ sound, his eyes blurry and a small smile on his face. He was completely spent, and his limbs felt like lead when he tried to move. Semen was drying with the sweat on his skin.

Meanwhile, Han was throbbing. He still sat back on Luke's thighs, trying to control the pained appendage between his legs, trying to keep from thrusting into the kid's hip. He had truly never seen anything so beautiful; a small moan slipped from between his lips when Luke's glassy blue eyes turned to his and he smiled dopily.

"Han, let me help you." There was nothing but earnestness in the boy's face.

Han stifled a groan. "Nah, it's fine, kid, I'll deal with it." Han started to roll off of Luke so he could head to the 'fresher and get off the way he liked best: one hand on his dick and his ass full of fingers.

But Luke was relentless. "Han, it's okay, I can..." He chewed his lip. "I-I...I want to. Please?"

Han's cock was screaming a chorus of _yesyesyesyesyes_ , but his conscious was torn between keeping the kid safe and letting him experience every aspect of his sexuality. In the end, Han decided that the kid wasn't really a kid, and he could make his own decisions about where he put his hands.

That didn't stop him from interrogating  Luke, though.

"Are you sure it's okay with you? Cause we can wait. Or we don't even have to. Are you okay now? Was the jerk good?"

Luke grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Yes, Han, it was beyond fantastic. I'd...I'd really like to do that again, sometime, if you want." He was nervous again, looking down and fiddling with the sheets.

Han smiled and brought up a hand to stroke Luke's cheek. "'Course, kid. Anytime." He smirked and leaned forward to whisper in Luke's ear, his erection poking Luke's stomach. "I _really_ liked watching you come all over yourself, moaning my name like it was the only word you knew. I'd _really_ like to make you do _that_ again."

Luke groaned as Han said this and laid his forehead on Han's shoulder, nuzzling him.

"I wanna do that for you, too. I never imagined sex could be like that. It was so...much."

Han chuckled and leaned back to look at Luke. "That wasn't exactly sex, Luke. It was a type of sex, but it wasn't...ah, _intercourse_ , I guess you'd call it." Luke raised an eyebrow. "I'd figured if we started out small, we could eventually...work our way up. To the real thing."

Luke nodded in understanding, looking sheepish again. "But it's okay if...if I try? To make you c-come?" He stuttered at the last word, blushing.

Han grinned slyly. "Show me what you've learned, Jedi."

Luke, as it turned out, had learned a _lot_.

Han, who was still on his haunches, his ass resting on Luke's thighs, made a strangled noise in his throat at the feeling of a hand wrapping around his cock. "Shit."

Luke was fully concentrated on the task at hand (* **aaah more puns** *), his tongue stuck out between his lips. Han found it endearing. With barely any pressure, Luke stroked Han's length, swiping the pad of his thumb over the leaking head once. Han hissed and jerked his hips into the touch.

Luke's hand stilled and he looked up, his brow furrowed. "Good or bad?"

Han nodded fervently. "Good. Definitely good, just...harder. Wrap your hand tighter. There ya go, like that--oh, _ffff_..." Han stifled back a curse  and threw his head back as Luke began stroking him harder, albeit slowly. The kid was almost glowing with pride, his heart thumping as Han thrust erratically into his hand.

Han attempted to clear his throat but just ended up making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "H-hey, kid I...just wanted to th-thank you, for this, aaaaaand... _fuckingholyshit_ Luke," Luke was stoking faster, wide eyes staring at Han, whose self-control had just failed him. He leaned forward, placing one hand to Luke's chest while the other clawed at the sheets next to his head. Han fucked into Luke's hand, and Luke moaned each time a curse or a groan or a small piece of praise fell from Han's lips. Luke was, to his surprise and slight embarrassment, growing hard again, his half-hard erection poking against the hand that was pleasuring his blissed-out friend.

"Han," he whimpered unintentionally, his cock begging for attention again.

Han's eyes cracked open, his pupils blown wide and training on the erection that touched his once or twice every few strokes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to touch, I can't--"

Han ignored his babbling friend and pried his fingers from his cock. He quickly wrapped Luke's hand around both their erections before he began to miss the contact.

Luke sucked in a breath as his cock touched Han's, and moaned as Han's hand joined his to wrap around them both.

Together, they fucked into their hands, Luke especially enjoying the hot slide of skin against his length. He moaned and turned his head into the pillow, breathing heavily.

"Shit, Luke... _Luke_ ," the boy's name fell with the same weight as a curse, and Luke's hips jerked each time he heard it. Han could feel himself growing close, and, judging by how much the kid below him was writhing and crying out his name, he was too. He thrusted faster, taking Luke with him.

Somehow Han's free hand ended up wrapped in Luke's hair, yanking painfully as he came, covering their hands and repainting Luke's neck with cum. His hand stroked them harder and faster as he continued to breathlessly moan obscenities and Luke's name.

Han was in that strange post-orgasm state of being sore and pleasantly exhausted. His wrist ached; he could only guess how Luke was feeling.

Han removed his hand and sat back in between Luke's parted legs, breathing heavily. He groaned when he saw what a mess Luke was still: whimpering at the loss of touch on his cock, covered in semen in various degrees of dryness from chin to navel.

"Sorry kid, let me help you with that," Han offered, and when Luke moved his hands out of the way, Han bent his head down and placed his tongue at the base of his cock. He was salty from sweat; Han reveled in the taste. He trailed his mouth further up Luke's abdomen, kissing his skin and tracing paths through cum with the tip of his tongue. Luke trembled beneath him.

When he got to the fresh cum on Luke's neck, he placed his lips over the mess and licked it into his mouth, nipping at Luke's skin as he raised his head. Luke mewled at the separation.

Han stopped his protests by pressing his lips to the boy's. The kiss was deep and desperate; they shared tongues and spit and cum. Luke wrapped his arms around Han and arched his back, his forgotten erection being pressed into Han's pelvis.

Han rolled his hip, trying to grant Luke the friction he needed to finish. Luke broke the kiss and gasped. He threw his head back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut as he brought his hips up against Han's.

"Han," he whispered. He rocked faster and harder against Han's hip, moaning louder as he felt that familiar pressure in his lower belly again.

"It's okay, kid. I've got you."

Luke rested his forehead on Han's shoulder and gave a high-pitched cry as he came for the second time in less than an hour. Han held him tighter as he shuddered through the waves of pleasure.

Luke couldn't keep his eyes open, or feel his limbs. So he fell quickly asleep in Han's arms, both of them smeared with their cum and sweat.

Han laid beside him and stroked Luke's hair for a long time after he fell asleep, not thinking about anything other than how beautiful his friend was, in and out of the throes of passion and pleasure. A lonely part of Han's subconscious murmured to him: _you love him...you could never live without him...you need him...._

Han didn't disagree with his brain this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has taken time out of their lives to read this garbage! I love you all!!! (PS--pleeeaaassee leave comments and suggestions) ((PPS--guess who figured out how to italicize things? I'll go back and fix the first couple chapters, when I can))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experience the new hit single "I'm Young and V Horny All The Fucking Time (For Han Solo)" by Luke Skywalker--feat. The Princess Who Doesn't Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I've had it written for a few days, but I kept editing it, and I still think it's terrible. Porn isn't easy, kids. And thanks so much to all who read this! I love you!

After that, everything on the base went (almost) normally: shortly after Luke fell asleep, Han was awoken by a loud banging on his door. He yanked on his pants and answered it, too tired to grumble. It was Leia, searching frantically for the distressed commander.

"Leia, he's sleeping, he had a rough night." Han glanced back to make sure Luke was still sound asleep in his bed. Han was extremely grateful that he had pulled the blanket up around Luke's neck; he had washed the cum off him while he slept, but he was still naked, and Leia didn't need to know what they had been doing.

"Do you know what was wrong with him? He was hysterical when he ran out of the medbay. I...sorta told him about...you know, what you had to do to keep warm out there," that was something Han never thought he'd see: Leia, sheepishly explaining something she'd done wrong, an apology clear in her voice.

Han exhaled out of his nose and looked at his bare feet. "Yeah, he came here. He was crying and all; I think he was having a panic attack, a pretty bad one, from the looks of it. We talked a bit, he calmed down, and I let him have the bed so he didn't have to walk back to his room."

He stopped Leia before she could ask her next question. "And I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you what we talked about. That's for him to share, if he wants to." Leia pursed her lips, considering arguing, but she thought better of it.

"Okay...when he wakes up, can you tell him I came looking for him? And that I'm...I'm sorry for upsetting him?"

"Sure thing, Princess," Han answered, grinning cockily to lighten the mood.

Leia rolled her eyes and turned to leave. But she hesitated outside the door. "Han? Just...thank you for being there for him. I know you have this whole other life full of adventure and... _illegalities_ , but...thank you for staying. Luke...he really loves you. You're part of his family now."

Han's chest was tight and he cleared his throat twice before he was able to speak. "Of course. I'll tell him you stopped by, but he may need to take the day off. To recuperate," he added when Leia raised an eyebrow. She smirked and walked out.

Han let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and run a hand through his unkempt hair. He was on his way to the 'fresher when a small voice startled him.

"Thank you, Han," said Luke, still bundled up under the covers with a sleepy look on his face. "For not telling Leia about...what we talked about. Or what I am."

Han frowned at this. " _What_ you are? You're not a _what_ , kid. You're a perfectly good human being. Your sexuality has nothing to do with what kind of person you are." Luke mumbled something. Han raised an eyebrow. "You wanna speak up, kid?"

"I said I'm not perfectly good, at least not to Uncle Owen." Luke closed his eyes and rolled into his stomach, facing away from Han. "It's fine, I'm just complaining again. Go take your shower." Han stood rooted to the spot for a moment, trying desperately to think of what he could say to make Luke feel less like shit.

Acting entirely on impulse, as usual, Han strode over and threw himself on top of Luke, tucking his chin onto the boy's shoulder and smirking when Luke gasped in surprise.

"Han, what the hell?"

"I'm going to lay right here until you're happy with yourself." It was a long shot, and it was more likely to piss Luke off than make him feel better, but Han was terrible at feelings and couldn't think of a better option.

Luke huffed. _Yeah, he's pissed_. "I said I'm fine, Han. Can you get off? You're crushing my lungs." To prove his point, Luke sucked in a shallow breath.

Han grinned and nipped playfully at the back of Luke's neck. "Not until you smile."

"Han!" Luke was whining now, wriggling on the bed under Han, trying to shake him off. Han laughed freely and clutched Luke's ribs, rolling them both over, Luke laying on top of him now, both of them facing the ceiling.

"I said smile!" He rolled over again, tangling them both in the blanket. Luke couldn't help but giggle as Han continued to roll, then screeched loudly as he realized they were going to fall off the bed. They landed with a thud, Luke knocking the breath out of Han, who took the brunt of the fall. Han groaned as Luke worked to untangle them. "I'm getting too damn old for this." Han stood up, slipping the blanket off of both of them while Luke tried to stay on his feet. When Han yanked on the blanket it fell from Luke's body and he tripped, falling back to the floor.

Luke looked stunned for a minute, glancing down at his lap and realizing he was still naked. Han's heart jumped, fearing that the kid would lose it again.

So he was quite taken aback when Luke threw his head back and burst into an insane bout of loud giggling, laughing so hard that his chest hurt and tears streaked down his face. Han grinned, thrilled to see his friend so lost in happiness. Luke wiped the tears from his eyes as he regained his breath, a few stray giggles still tumbling from his lips.

"I'm okay now, I (laugh) promise (laugh). Oh, _stars_ , I don't (laugh) I don't even _know_ , Han!" Luke stood on unsteady legs, taking deep breaths. He picked up the blanket and draped it back over his cold shoulders, and leaned against the wall for support. "Ahh, I'm okay. I'm done."

Han gazed into the kid's blue eyes, clear and wet from joyous crying. Something in his upper body jumped and spun and flipped and tightened as he watched Luke regain his composure. Han's eyes left Luke's and travelled down the boy's body, reveling in the sight.

Luke watched several emotions play on Han's face as the older mans eyes raked down his body; it wasn't in a leery way, though--there was something akin to awe in Han's hazel eyes when they met his again.

"I'm damn lucky to have you kid," Han said huskily, and Luke felt his heart swell at the praise. He stepped closer to Han and laid his cheek against his heart, feeling the strong thumping under the warm skin.

"I'm lucky to have someone as great as you, Han. You're so _brave_. It was the first thing I noticed when I saw you in that bar--cocky and cynical, but so brave." His voice was nearly a whisper. "You know where you're going, what you want in life-"

"You," Han blurted. Luke pulled away and blinked. "I _do_ know what I want. Right now, I want you."

Luke forgot how to breathe as he leaned in to meet Han's lips. The kiss was soft and warm and not rushed at all. Luke melted into Han's body, letting the blanket fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, brushing his fingers through his hair. One hand slipped down the soft skin of Han's back, and Han arched into the touch.

Han gently raked his nails down Luke's sides, inhaling the boy's small gasp when he pressed them into his hips. He felt Luke's cock twitch against his thigh in interest, and Han deepened the kiss, pressing his own half-hard length against Luke's, regretting having put on pants. He smirked at the small whimper from Luke, tracing his tongue just inside the kid's lower lip. Luke's hand wound tighter into his hair and he moaned into the kiss, letting his own tongue dance with Han's.

Han was completely hard now, and Luke matched his arousal with equal fervor. Han walked backwards until his legs hit the bed, and he half-sat, half-collapsed onto the mattress. He removed his pants in record time, and brought his hands under Luke's thighs, sliding them down as Luke took the hint and straddled him. Their erections were pressed against each other, and Han couldn't help but snicker when Luke thrust his hips sharply and gasped.

"S-sorry," he said, blushing and touching his forehead to Han's.

"Don't be, kid. We can do whatever you want. This is all about you. I got you the day off, so what do you want to do?" Han idly drew spirals into Luke's waist with his fingers. Luke shivered.

Luke's heart thrummed as he mustered up enough courage to bring his hands to Han's chest. He wrapped his legs around Han's waist, bringing him closer. Luke placed his lips lightly on Han's shoulder, then raised his mouth to Han's ear to whisper:

"I want you to _fuck_ me."

He punctuated his request by grinding into Han's lap, heat coursing through his veins at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together. He was proud of himself; his voice hadn't wavered, though a blush had worked its way down his face, and Han had groaned at his words.

"Goddamn, Luke, are you always so forward?"

"Do you want me backward?" Luke retorted, surprising himself at his audacity. He was rewarded by Han rolling his hips and pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. Han bit Luke's lip playfully, earning a breathy laugh from the boy.

Luke thrust roughly against Han. "Keep that up, kid, I'll come before I can lay you out."

Luke whimpered and thrust again, enjoying the jolts of pleasure coursing through him. He decided he didn't want to wait for Han to fuck him; he wanted--needed--to come now. they could go all the way later. "That's okay, Han. Is it okay for you?"

"More than okay, kid," Han answered, breathing heavily. Luke had set up a rather rapid pace against him, his hips jerking up in a forceful rhythm, and he knew neither of them would last long. Luke was clutching his face and kissing him for all he was worth, moaning into Han's lips.

Without any warning, the bedroom door opened and an oblivious Leia poked her head in. "Hey, Han, I--" She stopped mid-sentence as she realized she had intruded on a very intimate moment. Luke was in Han's lap; both men were unclothed and furiously humping each other, their mouths emitting all sorts of lewd noises as they kissed.

She would normally have retreated quietly to let them have their time together, but Luke (damn his Jedi senses) broke the kiss and shrieked in surprise when he saw her. Han's eyes were wide, but he broke into a grin when he saw who the intruder was.

"Hey there, Princess," he said cockily, his cheeks flushed from the...activity. He was nowhere near as red as Luke, though, who had dug his nails into Han's back and was trembling slightly. Han's smile faded when a scared whimper left Luke's lips. The boy's mouth was a perfect O shape, and his eyes were wide with fear. Han's back was actually starting to hurt as Luke's nails stayed imbedded.

"Luke, it's fine, it's just Leia--"

"Yeah, Luke, I'm completely fine with this!" Leia said, trying to reassure him, not wanting to witness another breakdown. "I'm sorry I interrupted, I just wanted you to know that they're about to clean up breakfast, so if you're hungry...go get food." The room became awkward and her sentence trailed off, and Han thoroughly enjoyed the blush that crept up Leia's face as she stared at the ceiling. He smirked and inclined his head in an effort to get her to leave. "So...I guess I'll go--"

"You don't hate me?" Luke spoke up, sounding so much like a small child. Han rubbed his back. Leia gaped, opening and closing her mouth several times, looking at Han for answers.

"For what? Having sex during a mission?" She asked, throughly confused. She shook her head vigorously. "What you do in your free time--"

"For having sex with a man, Leia," Luke interrupted blankly. Han didn't like the sudden lack of emotions in his face, and was about to speak up again when Luke continued speaking in a monotone. "I'm gay, Leia. I like men."

Leia waited. "And?" Luke blinked, frowning. Leia softened when it all came together. " _That's_ what you were worried about? That I would hate you because of your sexuality? I would _never_ do that--I _couldn't_ do that. Who you love has nothing to do with me, Luke, it's not like it changes who you are as a person. I'll support you whichever way you want to go. Okay?"

Luke just stared, shocked at his two best friend's easy acceptance of him. His eyes were filled with tears, and when he nodded they spilled over. He bit his lip and tucked his head into Han's neck. Han shushed him and looked pointedly at Leia, who scampered out.

"I'm sorry, this is stupid," Luke said shakily, sniffing and wiping his face. "I just never thought that...that people would actually accept me for the way I am."

"Well, we do, Luke. Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Han asked, cupping Luke's face.

Luke responded with a small innocent smile and a hard roll of his hips. Han hissed and answered him with a thrust of his own, and they settled back into their rhythm.

"Han," Luke gasped, moving his hips as fast as he could manage. Their cocks rubbed together gloriously, but Han didn't know if he'd be able to come like that; he was getting tired of just rutting against each other. He needed something more. Han groaned against Luke's shoulder and reached his hand between them, encircling both their cocks and stoking them together. He closed his eyes at the pleasure fanning through him, letting his head look back.

All of a sudden, Luke cried out, coming hard. Cum filled Han's hand as he stroked him through his orgasm. When Luke came down, Han stopped and removed his fist from them both, petting the boy's hair with his clean hand as his heart slowed.

Luke looked up with unfocused eyes and a furrowed brow. "Why do I always finish first? It's not fair." He looked pointedly at Han's still-painfully-hard length. Han snickered.

"Because you're new to this. All you're worried about is getting off as soon as possible. And I am more than happy to help you with that." Every second his dick went without contact was agony, and Han finally sighed. "Alright, kid, I'm still hard, so let me--"

"No, let me," Luke insisted, sliding off of Han's lap. Han raised an eyebrow as Luke slipped off into the floor, kneeling between his legs. He sucked in a breath when Luke started a trail of small licks and kisses and bites on his inner thighs, up towards his leaking cock. Luke stopped, just inches away from giving Han the most anticipated blow job of his life. "May I?"

Han exhaled sharply and collapsed against the bed, his legs still hanging off. " _Fuck_ , yes."

Han wasn't entirely ready for how gentle Luke was going to be. He remembered the first time he'd given head--he'd lost a bit of cargo and cut a deal with the customer, a chubby red-haired man dealing some sort of alien drug. The deal was that Han suck him off or get his hand severed with a box knife. Han found that he wasn't all that bad at oral, even though his first attempt included him trying to swallow down an entire cock and promptly choking for two minutes.

But Luke...he could've blown his load right there, he was so good. He curled his tongue around the base of Han's cock and licked upwards, moaning at the mineral taste* of pre-cum. When he reached the head he curled his lips around it, swirling his tongue on the warm skin. He experimentally licked the slit, enjoying the way Han dug his fingers into the sheets and halfway stifled a moan. "Fucking _hell_ , kid, where'd you learn to do this?"

Luke mumbled around Han, saliva dripping from his mouth and down the shaft as he answered the question. He dropped his head down to capture it before it could travel down onto Han's stomach. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently on his way back up. This time, Han didn't try to keep quiet.

"Luke," Han panted, a cheeky smile adorning his face. "I didn't quite catch that answer?"

Luke pulled off with a wet pop and Han's back arched. He propped himself up on his elbows to look at the boy. Luke huffed, blushing.

"A couple of my friends were watching some holovids a few years ago, and one guy pulled a video up showing a woman...doing this to a man. I-I thought it'd be important to know how to do, so I just...found more to watch?" He ended the statement as if it were a question, as if he needed Han's approval.

Han grinned evilly. "My my, did I just hear the innocent little farm boy say he watched _porn_ in his youth?"

Luke snorted. "Yes. Now shut up so I can finish sucking your cock."

Han mock-saluted him and laid back down. Immediately Luke went back to work, and it wasn't long before Han was thrashing his head back and forth, his back arching and the heel of his left foot digging into the edge of the bed. Small groans and a mantra of Luke's name fell out of his mouth on repeat.

Luke's tongue brushed his slit again and, on impulse, Han's hand flew to Luke's head to tangle in his hair, pulling none too gently. Luke stilled.

"Sorry," he said, removing his hand. "I didn't think." Luke mumbled something around his dick again. "What?"

"Put it back."

Han inhaled sharply and complied. Luke's hair was soft under and around his fingers. He tugged slightly and Luke whimpered. _Good_ , thought Han.

Han continued to work Luke's hair with his fingers as Luke worked him with his mouth. Han was so terribly close; his thighs trembled and sweat covered his skin. Luke moaned around him suddenly, his face screwed up--in pleasure. Han realized with a jolt that Luke's shoulder was making quick, minute movements in time with the bob of his head.

_Son of a bitch_ , Han thought almost incoherently. _The kid's already going again?! He only came a few minutes ago! He deserves a damn medal._

What actually tumbled out of his mouth was a strangled "mmmm--unnh, come with m-mme-e Luke--"

The words had barely left his mouth and he was coming with a loud groan. Luke was still sucking him determinedly, warm cum filling his mouth and throat (he had never had a gag reflex, so taking all of Han had been easy once he learned how to breathe with a rather large penis blocking his airway). Luke swirled his tongue around the head of Han's cock, taking in every last drop of cum. He pulled off, still stroking himself, and let the cum sit in his mouth. It didn't exactly taste good, but it wasn't bad, either. It tasted pure and true and _real_ , just like Han.

Han, meanwhile, was slowly regaining his senses. His mind tried to persuade him to keep his eyes closed and sleep, but he needed to talk to Luke. To thank him. To ascertain what they were to each other. He sat up with some difficulty, and looked down at Luke who was still in the floor, eyes closed as a hand pumped his cock intently. Han waited politely for him to finish, his heart fluttering in his chest.

Luke's hand worked faster the closer he got to coming. He was quickly learning all the different spots on his cock that made his breath hitch and his shoulders tense. Little whimpers sounded in his throat and his eyebrows furrowed adorably. Luke kept his lips pressed tight together, his tongue memorizing the taste of Han's wonderful cum, right up until he found release; he threw his head head back with a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob. A small bit of cum leaked out of his lips and dribbled down his chin.

There was less cum to cover Luke's hand and lap this time, because it was his second orgasm in a little under half an hour. Still, Luke felt better than he had in a long time.

Han admired Luke from the bed. He looked so beautiful when he was this wrecked--he had to admit, for a Jedi, uncontrolled emotion suited Luke well. What took Han's breath away, however, is when Luke shot off; the small moan wasn't the only thing that slid from between Luke's lips. Han quickly realized that the clear white fluid was semen--his own, that Luke had stored in his mouth while he pleasured himself. Han's heart definitely fluttered, and he didn't try to write it off as lust for the boy in front of him.

His mind screamed the terrible horrifying L-word at him.

He agreed.

 

* _He craves that mineral_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ewwww. Leave comments/suggestions for me! There won't be a regular posting schedule for this, it's just whenever I get inspiration to write something that doesn't suck. I honestly have no clue where to go from here. 
> 
> Come see me on tumblr: epicwillalwaysbemyfavouriteword   
> Also, you can email me: ladystypayhorlikson@gmail.com


End file.
